A Problem to Face, A Choice to Make
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: Problems are inevitable; a fact of life. Nothing will ever go smoothly, and nothing is ever fair. But there is always a choice. You can choose to walk away, or to be a guide to those in need, no matter how small or temporary. All it requires is a choice.
1. Love

She watched him sleep, smiling at the look of utter peace on his face. It wasn't often he was so calm. It wasn't often any of them were calm. Kong Li was as strong as ever, and it seemed as if every day they were out saving Chinatown, fighting evil, doing homework, and making deliveries all at once. It was wearing them down slowly but surely. She didn't know how long they could keep it up.

"Be careful, Sid," She whispered, lightly stroking his face. "I don't want to lose you…" He stirred, and she made her escape.

"I love you."

-----

_A quick drabble with the pairing of Sid/Ash. Ash is my friend Onsta's character, and I used her with her permission_.


	2. I Know

"Why…?"

I couldn't look away; my eyes were caught on the stone before me. Every bit of me was screaming, yelling; telling me that it wasn't true, that it was all a lie.

But I knew.

I knew that you were gone. That you weren't coming back. That I would never see your smiling face again.

I knew that I was alone.

Tears were falling from eyes. I was crying. It least, I think I was. That was something I didn't know. It was hard to know something like that, when you felt so numb. But even if I wasn't crying, there were enough tears in me that I would be crying soon. I couldn't hold them in forever…

I brought a hand to my eyes, lightly wiping them. They were moist; wet; soaked.

I watched as a droplet fell to the ground, to the grass just before me. I stared at its place. Its place on your grave.

"If only tears could bring you back…" I muttered. "Back… to me…" The words slipped from my mouth without consent. Then some of the numbness faded, and then I knew.

And I cried.

--

_A one-shot that was written from a specific characters point of view, as they look upon another characters grave. I shall leave that to interpretation. But as to who they actually are? I'll never tell!_


	3. Kids

"Now Sue, return to first position." Nana instructed.

"But Nana," Sue whined, slumping. "I wanna go play with Sid and Tobey!"

Nana shook her head, hiding a smile. "Now Sue, training is important! And you did say you needed help."

"Yeah, but…" The child shot a look to the door, frowning as she heard Tobey and Sid run by. "I thought we'd do it later!"

Nana shook her head. "You need to get nice and strong Sue! Remember, Chinatown is counting on us to defeat Kong Li!"

"Kung Ki?" Sue asked, tilting her head.

"Kong Li, Sue." Nana replied.

"But who is he, Nana?" Sue questioned, tugging on the woman's shirt. "Why do we have to defeat him? Is he a bad guy?" The eight year old persisted.

Nana sighed, sinking wearily into a chair. "Sue… There are some people who just cannot live without power. Kong Li… is one of those people. He wants the cook book, so he can break the barrier and take over Chinatown. And even the world." She smiled softly down at Sue. "And it's up to us to stop him."

Sue bit her lip, brow furrowing. "And Sid and Tobey too? Are they gonna help stop him?" Her eyes lit up, and she smiled brightly. "And what about Barney?! Is he gonna fight Gong Lu-"

"Kong Li." Nana corrected with a smile.

"Yeah, that guy! Is Barney gonna help stop him with me?" Sue wriggled in excitement at the thought. "That would be so cool! Me and Barney could fight together, and he would see how strong I am and be really impressed, and then he'll want to marry me, and-"

She was interrupted as Nana chuckled, eyes shining as she lifted Sue into her lap. "I don't know about Barney, but," She paused, lifting her hand to poke Sue lightly on the nose.

Sue crossed her eyes. "But…"

"But I know that you will be strong, with or without Barney, Sid, or Tobey." Nana finished, smiling down at the girl.

Sue grinned and hugged Nana tightly. "I love you, Nana." She whispered.

"I love you too, Sue." Nana replied, smiling softly as she returned the hug. "Now, I-"

"I'm gonna get you!"

Sid burst into the room, grinning wickedly as he ran to hide behind Nana. "Are not!" He yelled back as Tobey ran in after him.

Tobey scowled at Sid and pouted. "You cheated!" He accused, frowning. "You can't hide behind Nana!"

"Hey! I'm no cheater!" Now Sid was scowling. He ran from his spot behind Nana's chair and lunged at Tobey, who immediately took off with a squeal.

Sue watched them with fascination before crawling from Nana's lap and taking off after the two boys. "Hey, wait for me!"

Nana sighed, laughing to herself. "Kids."

_--_

_This was originally supposed to be the first part of a 100 theme challenge I'm doing, but it took on a life of it's own as I went on... I like it though. Review please!_


End file.
